A Close Family
by Mlp Ninjago
Summary: Nat and Steve had been growing closer each day. Their bond is getiing stronger. What happens if they are married and have two children? The children will be facing intresting and dangerous things they have been through. (Story better. Please read)
1. Chapter 1

Steve's P.O.V.:

Feburary 8, 2015

Morning dawned upon my eyes as I slowly woke up. I looked at the sky as I opened the curtains.

6:00 am was here, I can tell. In war, you don't have a clock, but you know the time by reading the sky. I crossed off the days on my calendar as I noticed an important reminder saying,

'Introduce Agent Natasha Romanoff of Russian Goverment to S.H.I.E.L.D.

seven o'clock from the airport.'

I sighed, knowing Agent James was too sick to pick her up. I took a quick bath and wore the Captain America suit and used my jacket to cover it. I combed my hair neatly and went downstairs by elevator.

This annoying theme song came up in the elevator as I went down. I groaned. Didn't I tell Tony to change the song like a bilion times?! The elevator stopped at the twenty fifth floor, Black Cat's room and in came Spiderman, the guy who saved my life the last time.

I looked at him in surprise, so does he.

"Parker, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," I said in amusement.

He shrugged as he answered," Black Cat forced me. But it's nice seeing you here, Captain. You live here?"

I shrugged, mimicking Peter, "Tony forced me."

We laughed. For awhile, Parker blurted out, "How many times should I tell Tony to change that theme song?!"

"Till you die," I chuckled. "You've noticed it too, huh?"

"How could I not?" He asked jokingly. "It would be better if this elevator wouldn't be so long."

"Agreed," I nodded.

"Where are you off?" Asked Peter.

"To pick up a new agent from Russia," I answered casually.

"I heard the new agent's a girl. Is she hot?"Asked Peter.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" I asked bewildered. "Besides, you've got Miss Jane. Not to mention Black Cat."

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"Asked Peter, mimicking me.

"Ha ha. I know you've got a crush on Black Cat," I laughed.

"Since when?" Asked Peter.

"Since I saw you two hanging out," I replied as I smirked. "Well, who's going to be your next victim? Silk?"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Peter. "WHO?!"

I chuckled. "I didn't know you're a playboy, Parker." He turned red. "Hey, Parker, I'm just joking you."

The elevator door opened and I came outside. "Nice bumping into you Parker, but remember: Don't capture all the girls."

He turned redder than a tomato as the elevator door closed. I chuckled to myself as I hopped on my car and drove away.

I sighed as I came into a red light and thought about how lucky my friends were when they got a chance, no; a lot of chances to woo the women. At least that's what Tony says.

Then, this sudden thought came to my mind,

'Will I ever find love?'

I drove to the airport just three minutes before Agent Romanoff's plane arrived. I felt heartbroken as I saw two couples holding hands, drinking coffee, and perhaps flirting.

I looked down as I leaned against my car and shuffled my feet. Maybe I won't find love.

I looked up to see Agent Romanoff struggling with her bags and I came to help her.

"Excuse me," I said to her politely, "are you Agent Romanoff from Russia?"

She nodded. "And you must be Agent James."

I shook my head, lifting three of her luggages. "No, Agent James got sick. I'm taking over him."

"And what's your name?" Asked Agent Romanoff.

"Pardon me, I completely forgot my manners," I apologized, "My name is Steve Grant Rogers, but my friends call me Steve, or Capiscle, or Cap as Tony would refer to me."

I completely skipped the nickname 'Old Man', not wanting her to know about my dark years.

"As in Captain America? Captain Rogers?" She said in the car, obviously trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes, and I presume Fury told you?" I asked as I turned on my car and put all her luggages in the back. She nodded. "Would you like to take a tour around the city? I'm sure you'll need to learn more about the city and the Stark Industries."

"Yes please, but can we grab some breakfast on the way?" Asked Agent Romanoff as she let herself admire the city.

"You hungry?" I asked, smiling a bit, hoping she get it.

She turned to me and smiled. "Starved."

I turned to her at surprise as we came to a red light. She frowned. "Was it something I said?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just...you answered my questions correct," I said, peering into her eyes.

"And is there a problem with that?" She asked.

"No, it's just that my friend never got what I said, since I'm all old fashioned," I muttered in the last part.

"But we're living in the modern world," She protested.

I tried changing the subject. "So, how about sandwich for breakfast, pizza for lunch, and pasta for dinner?"

She nodded, "Perfect."

I sighed in relief.

Natasha's P.O.V.:

I groaned as the plane landed. I haven't get enough sleep since last week. I took all of my luggages from the plane and walked outside.

'Surely Agent James will be outside,' I thought. I kicked my bag as I struggled to lift them.

"Stupid bags," I muttered. I saw a man with blue ocean eyes and beautiful blonde hair coming to me. 'Must be James.'

"Excuse me," He said with elegant manners, "are you Agent Romanoff?"

I nodded as he helped me with my luggages. "And you must be Agent James."

He shook his head. "No, Agent James got sick. I'm taking over him."

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"Pardon me, I completely forgot my manners," He apologized, "My name is Steve Grant Rogers, but my friends call me Steve, or Capiscle, or Cap as Tony would refer to me."

"As in Captain America? Captain Rogers?" I asked as I came in the car, trying to hide my excitement. I mean, he fought for America and I admire him sometimes.

"Yes, and I presume Fury told you?" Asked the Captain as he turned on his car and put all my luggages in the back. I nodded. "Would you like to take a tour around the city? I'm sure you'll need to learn more about the city and the Stark Industries."

"Yes please, but can we grab some breakfast on the way?" I asked as I let myself admire the city.

"You hungry?" He asked, smiling a bit.

I turned to him and smiled. "Starved."

He turned to me at surprise as we came to a red light. I frowned. "Was it something I said?"

He shook my head. "No, it's just...you answered my questions correct," He said, peering into my eyes.

"And is there a problem with that?" I asked, hoping I didn't upset the captain.

"No, it's just that my friend never got what I said, since I'm all old fashioned," He muttered in the last part. But I heard it.

"But we're living in the modern world," I protested.

He asked, trying to change the subject, "So, how about sandwich for breakfast, pizza for lunch, and pasta for dinner?"

I decided not to look into his personal life so I nodded, "Perfect."

I heard him sigh in relief.

I began to wonder, 'What happened in his life? Did something bad happen like losing his family? I mean he is a soldier.'

I was interuppted as the car parked in the Stark Industries. I gasped at the tall sight of the building. I have been told that the building was tall but I was never knew it was really tall!

We got outfrom the car and went inside with all of my stuff.

"Let me give you the tour around the Stark Industries," he said. He said somuchthat I was too busy admiring his body. Mostly his face.

Even though he was touring me around, it seemed likehe was flirting with me.

"Blah blah blah," I thought of him saying, "places, time, who cares?"

I sighed dreamily. "I like you,"he said. I nodded. "But I've got work to do."

I let out a rare giggle. "I know you are."

"Yeah, I need to tell you something," He flirted.

"What's that?" I asked dreamily.

"Okay,here we are. Your room is right here."

My world instantly stopped as I heard that.

"Your room is at the seventy floor and it's right next to mine," He said, pushing the dooropen. "Make yourself at made breakfast. Ifyou need anything my door is always open."

And with that, he carefully set my bags and left. I sighed. "What's wrong with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Steve's P.O.V.: /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I walked over to my room and collasped on my bed. I was so tired that I nearly fall asleep, but thank goodness my sketch pad was right beside. Drawing helps me to keep awake and refresh my memories. Before I started to draw, I thought, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'What should I draw?' /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I decided I draw Agent Romanoff for her Welcome Party as Tony leaked to me. I drew her gorgeous face and sighed as she acted a little more like Peggy Carter. I comtinued drawing but a knock was on my door. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Come in, please,"I confirmed as I stood up from my bed. Agent Phil Coulsons entered. He was the biggest fan of me since he saw the comic strips. "Yes, Agent Coulsons, may I help you with something?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"He was obviously trying to contain his 'fanboy' attitude. "No, Director Fury wants you to come to his office tomorrow at five pm sharp," answered Agent Coulsons. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank you, Agent Coulsons, for informing me. Tell Fury I'll be there at his office tomorrow," I responded. Agent Coulsons nodded as he turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Tony's going to have a welcome party for Agent Romanoff. Would you like to join?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"He froze and smiled widely. "I accept your invitation, Captain." /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Well then, it starts at six pm. Have a nice day, Agent," I said shaking handswith him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You too, Captain," He said as he shook hands with me beforeleaving. I closedthe door and lie on my bed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Where was I?" Iasked myself before sketching. My lovely morning was interrupted by none other than Tony Stark. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Steve," He said in a whining mode. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I groaned. "Here we go again." /p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm hungry," he said, tugging on my sleeve like a baby. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Have AGent Romanoff get her breakfast?" I asked. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Breakfast was ages ago," he said. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I looked at my watch. 11:30. No wonder Tony was so hungry. I sighed, putting my sketch pad on my desk. "Fine."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He turned absoulety turned bright. "Yay! Now chop chop! Lunch can't eat themselves!" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""They would if you whine all day," I muttered, grabbing my jacket. "Why can't you ask Barton to go? You know I hate snow." /p  
p style="text-align: center;""But you went out to pick up Agent Romanoff," Tony pointed out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Fury's orders," I simply said, looking out the window. "Not yours or mine."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Then you can't deny mine!" Declared Tony as he were king of the whole world. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I rolled my eyes as I continued sketching. "Not going." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tony pouted as he went out of bedroom. I sighed thinking about the past years before I was frozen solid. A knock came on my door. I groaned. Tony better not do anything-/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Captain, you've got company," said Agent Coulsons from outside. I sighed. Who else could be here? I don't have anyone else since that '70 years frozen' thing. Unless.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"I burst the door open, startling Agent Coulsons. "Sorry!" I called out to him as I ran to the kitchen. I found an eighty year old woman sitting with two young kids. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The kids ran to me and hugged me. I was taken back by this and so does my friends. I looked to the eighty year old woman. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Emily?" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
